smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Biscotti Smurf (Empath stories)
"My work is the bread of life." Arsenio "Biscotti" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Biscotti is born the son of Bompastore and Gaetana Smurf and the brother of Gelato Smurf. During his early years as a young Smurf, he was raised mostly in the kitchen helping his parents as well as Baker, Maximilian, Vinetier, and their children with meal preparations. At around 50 years of age, Biscotti lost both of his parents and was raised mostly by Culliford, who became Papa Smurf. Personality Biscotti is generally very friendly and genuinely refers to his fellow Smurfs as "his favorite customers" whenever they walk into his shop. One of his "favorite customers", Century, is referred to as "the Smurf of the century". However, when Snappy worked for him during the time when he and his fellow Smurfs were magically changed into adult Smurfs, Biscotti found Snappy rather difficult to work with and had him fired from his job at the bakery. Being a descendant of the Puffo clan, Biscotti speaks with an Italian accent and is Gelato Smurf's brother. He is best friends with Miller Smurf and with Farmer Smurf, whose jobs provide him with the ingredients. Biscotti's favorite food is pizza, which he often makes with the help of Culinary and Gelato Smurf. He is a very big wine drinker, and is often seen sharing bottles with his brother Gelato, though not while they are working. Being a Smurf who believes that married couples should be faithful to each other, he proposed to Empath the idea of charging them extra for a decorated wedding cake to prove that their desire to marry is out of genuine love instead of just for intimate pleasure if Trader's money system from "For The Smurf Of Money" was still in place around the time that the Smurfs started to marry the Smurfettes from Smurfette Island. Role He is Greedy's kitchen helper and understudy who works mostly as a pastry chef, doing the baking of breads and pastries when Greedy isn't available to do such things. It is assumed that a similar character like this exists in the cartoon show to provide food for parties that Greedy himself hasn't personally catered. When he isn't busy in the kitchen, Biscotti runs his own bakery. Clothing Biscotti originally wore a regular white toque and an apron over his pants, but sometime after Empath's final return from Psychelia he wore a white tank top and a Smurf hat that flops to one side. He is one of the few Smurfs in the village is who is ever seen without a shirt of some kind. Voice Actor(s) His voice would probably be that of Charles Martinet, who voices the character of Mario and other similar characters in the Super Mario series of videogames. Notes *Biscotti is visually based on the version of Baker Smurf from the later European Smurf comic book stories such as The Finance Smurf and You Don't Smurf Progress. *The name Biscotti is that of an Italian cookie pastry. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Biscotti Smurf Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Food service workers Category:Italian accents Category:Comic book character exclusive imports Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Puffo clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Cooks and chefs Category:Nature worshipers